


give me five minutes

by kuviraapologist



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, au in which kuvira has a good relationship with them, korra and opal are besties, korra is spending summer with the beifongs, like a 3 year age gap? something like that, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuviraapologist/pseuds/kuviraapologist
Summary: not that anything would happen if people found out about them, but what they had right now, it was theirs. and theirs alone. which made it somehow, better, more special.
Relationships: Korra & Opal (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	give me five minutes

**Author's Note:**

> my first idea for this was to be a few chapters long, starting at the beginning of the summer than showing how they got together and stuff but i’m genuinely just so lazy and i know that i’d probably never finish it.

korra looked up at the time after reading kuvira's _'goodnight, i'll see you in the morning_ ' text. it was just a little past two. she groaned, not wanting to go to sleep. not wanting to stop talking to her. she looked over at opal, her sleeping body curled into a tight ball, she looked so peaceful. of all the years korra has known her, she has never once seen her wake up in the middle of the night, it was always confusing to korra, how she could sleep through pretty much anything. and how she never got up, not even to go to the bathroom, during the night. korra was lucky if she could make it through the night only getting up once.

but as much as it was confusing, in this moment of pure impulsiveness, she was grateful for her friends inability to be disturbed while sleeping. who knew that one day, it would actually work out in her favor.

quickly, she sent a text back to kuvira saying, _'wait, don't go to sleep yet.'_

korra slid the blankets off and climbed out of bed, tiptoeing to the door, although, it probably wasn't necessary. before she had time to make it out into the hallway, her phone vibrated in her hand. it was kuvira. ' _korra_ ,' it said. she smiled at her phone, and replied ' _give me five minutes.'_

she didn't look at her phone again as she made her way downstairs. she was careful not to wake up anyone else in the house, not that they'd hear her anyways, the beifongs house was huge. still, she worried, as she always did when sneaking around with kuvira. not that anything would happen if people found out about them, but what they had right now, it was theirs. and theirs alone. which made it somehow, better, more special.

sometimes, when she's with opal, she thinks back to the beginning of this summer. how kuvira was nothing more than an old picture on opals phone, her older college sister who rarely came home. she was opal's role model, her favorite person in the world, and opal talked about her all the time, and yet, korra hadn't felt like she really knew who the girl was. maybe she wasn't even real. god how wrong she'd been. when kuvira walked through that door, a whole new side of the beifongs opened up. a side that korra never knew existed. she somehow, seemed to lighten up the family. when she walked in, every head turned towards her, everyone ran towards her, almost knocking her over.

korra sat and watched from afar, how suyin was the first to get her arms around her. how she held her face in between her hands and looked at her with so much love. how opal attacked her next, wrapped her entire body around her. kuvira laughed, trying to hold her up, but failing miserably. it was such a soft thing to watch.

kuvira didn't even notice she was there until an entire hour later when opal finally introduced them. she couldn't be less interested in korra, but of course, she put on a smile and shook her hand anyways. but she could tell by the look on her face that she didn't really care who korra was. that felt like such a long time ago, pining over her felt like lifetimes ago. it was embarrassing, really, and she was glad it was over.

she hated the heat that rose to her cheeks when kuvira caught her staring, but she couldn't help it. she was beautiful, she was the kind of girl you see once at a grocery store and think about for months. and she was so smart, and funny, and a whole lot of other words that korra never seemed to form. that part was quite annoying actually, forgetting how to think properly when it was about kuvira.

at least the pining didn't last very long, because kuvira finally acknowledged her. sure, it started out small. but soon those small talks turned into long conversations by the pool and 'accidental touches' when passing by each other. kuvira had wholeheartedly returned korras feelings, and even without saying them, korra knew they were there.

there was no denying it after the first time they kissed. korra and opal had snuck down into the kitchen to get food in the middle of the night, and to their luck, opal had to run back upstairs to get something. it happened so fast that even the memory of it sometimes feels fake. kuvira coming out of the shadows, the cocky flirting that was always there, her hand tucking a strand of korras hair behind her ear. then, in seconds, their lips were touching, their hands were moving, their bodies getting dangerously close. kuvira backed her up against the counter and lifted her up, sitting her on top. she had fantasized about this moment so many times, and yet, none of those could compare to the way kuvira kissed her.

in this kiss, she told her that she'd been waiting to do that for so long. in korras returning kiss, she was letting her know that she'd been waiting for her to do it for so long.

kuvira broke the kiss to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. she could feel her smile against her skin, "she's coming back down." her voice was hot on her skin, the whisper made her entire body shiver. she was gone just as fast as she appeared.

the next day, they were sitting out by the pool when suyin called opal inside. they knew that they didn't have as much time as they did last night, there was no way they could do anything without getting caught. but that didn't stop kuvira from sliding in the pool and walking over to her. korra suddenly felt very exposed in the daylight. she smirked, "i thought for sure you would've came down to my room last night." it made korra laugh, the image that kuvira had of her was way off. "i am not that bold."

since then, they mostly met up in the middle of the night. hiding any evidence that they even talked from everyone else. they didn't talk about keeping it a secret, it was just kind of an unspoken thing between them. and it was going good. there was no one to ask questions, no one to speculate or over analyze the things they did. just them two in the shadows of the night.

when she reached the door that led to kuviras room, she didn't bother knocking, only slipping inside quickly and shutting the door behind her. kuvira rolled over and sat up, "korra?" she whispered, without replying, korra went over to bed and climbed on. she leaned over and pressed her lips onto kuviras, and she kissed back with more force. "what're you doing?" she asked once they pulled away.

"you can go to sleep now." moments like this is what made it so special, being able to curl up next to her, have her body up against korras, just feeling each other's warmth. she knew she could sleep better like this.

they would have a few hours before kuvira would wake korra up and plant a kiss on her forehead, telling her that she needs to go back upstairs before anyone wakes up. kuvira would walk her to the door, kiss her up against it, and then let her leave with a sigh. but until then, korra drapes her arm over her and closes the gap between their bodies. she fell asleep thinking about how pretty kuvira looked illuminated by the moon shining in through the window.


End file.
